Witches
Witch is an enemy in Six Guns. They come in three types: White Witch, Red Witch, and the Arch-Witch. Statistics This applies to all witches except The Arch-Witch and the player's wife. ;Attack :Throws purple projectile ;Power :Red Witch: Slightly Strong (5%) :White Witch: Strong (7%) ;Type :Ranged/Splash/Heavy ;Difficulty :Red Witch: Slightly Easy :White Witch: Slightly Medium ;Recommended weapons :Any kind of Shotgun or Flamethrower (Though most ranged weapons work well too, such as the Longshot Repeater 1887). ;Speed :Red Witch: Fast (approximately 5%) :White Witch: Fast (5%, 3% when walking) ;Usual locations :Cemetery Catacombs, Fort Ghost, Sister Ingrid's Mine, and Pond Dungeon. Types There are four types of witches: Red Witch Red Witches are the weakest type of witch. They can shoot flying skulls at you that causes 5% damage to your health. They can be very dangerous to low level players, but they are quickly overshadowed by the more dangerous "White witch". Their main advantage over the white witch is their crawling ability, which the white witch doesnt have. They use this crawl ability when they spawn to quickly get close to you for an attack, and the crawl speed makes it easy for them to dodge your attacks. They also tend to use an attack and retreat strategy. They fly in, shoot after a brief delay, and fly back. This allows them to shoot at you many times before you can kill them, which makes up for their weak attack. Based on their appearance and the downward pointing pentagram, they were most likely women who practiced Satanism and became possesed.Its also first witch available in Fort Ghost White Witch White Witches are the 2nd most powerful type of witch. They have higher health and a far stronger attack than the red witch. Unlike the red witch, they dont use any type of strategy. They will aggressively persue and attack you instead of using the attack and retreat strategy favored by the red witch. This can be dangerous if you are standing still, but it is greatly lessened as a threat if you are moving. They also slowly walk towards you when spawning instead of quickly crawling at you like the red witch, which can be intimidating but will leave them incredibly vunerable. This lack of strategy makes it easier to kill them before they can get in alot of shots, which balances out their high damage. The Arch-Witch The Arch-Witch is the second most powerful witch in the game. She appears as the final boss during the stranger's storyline. She has extremely high damage and health. Being a boss enemy, there is only one Arch-Witch. Buck's Wife Buck's Wife is the most dangerous witch in the game. She is the second final boss of La Grande Finale mission and fights for several waves. She has high damage and health. Being a boss enemy, there is only one of this witch. Trivia *Despite their status as demons, shotguns are not a good choice when fighting them as they are difficult to hit in the air. *High damage, precision weapons are the best choice against them. *They will appear on later Outlaw missions (except the Arch-Witch). *The Flamethrower is the best choice against the Arch-Witch, it can kill it with just a few shots, but the Gatling Annihilator is also a good choice. *Witch Impaler is required to do the Arch-Witch's mission. *Buck's wife is being witch for first time when Exorcist tried to kill him with The Consecrator Bugs *They sometimes get stuck in walls, but they can still be killed. Category:Enemies Category:Deadly enemies Category:Demons Category:Enemies in Cemetery Catacombs Category:Enemies in Fort Ghost Category:Enemies in Sister Ingrid's Mine Category:Enemies in Pond Dungeon Category:Boss enemies